


Lift-Off From Mirrin Prime

by Artemis1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Before the Awakening - Greg Rucka
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, New Republic Poe Dameron, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Time spent with his smuggler boyfriend is rare for New Republic pilot Poe Dameron. They value it all the more for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



“The Hutt got his parts, we are done here. Where to now?”

Sitting in the guts of the Millennium Falcon soldering a line that had been repaired so often it was more weld marks than anything else at this point, Ben raised his head at hearing his father’s voice. A moment later he was yelping when his head knocked against a deck plate he hadn’t bothered to remove. He squeezed himself through the hole in the deck plates, or rather, awkwardly squeezed his upper body through.

Captain Han Solo’s once dark hair might have turned grey, but he still had the swagger of the young smuggler who had taken on Hutt crime lords and empires alike, and won the heart of a princess at the end of the day. He was also just as stubborn as ever, and while he looked very relaxed, downright bored lounging against the wall, Ben didn’t buy it at all.

“Why are you asking me?” he snapped, dark eyes already narrowing in suspicion.

At 25, Ben Solo had a solid decade as a smuggler under his belt, but his Dad was still his Dad, and he was the Captain. He didn’t often let Ben take the reins when it came to the Falcon, one of the many points they clashed on.

Ben had been ten when he was sent to his uncle Luke in the hope he could teach him to fight off the dark whispers that had haunted him all his life, and help him become the Jedi he was meant to be. He had been twelve when he understood that opening himself to the Force came with opening himself to a darkness within himself that terrified him. He had been fifteen when he realized one day that his nightmares of slaying his fellow students were no longer nightmares - they had become fantasies.

The following day, Ben Solo had boarded the Millennium Falcon and never returned. He hadn’t touched his lightsaber for three years, till Poe Dameron smiled at him, and told him _I want to see it_ followed by _I trust you_.

Now, ten years later, his Dad flashed him a lazy smirk and asked, “What, I’m not allowed to be nice anymore?”

Ben responded with a look that was only slightly more incredulous than sullen. “No.”

He climbed completely out of the maintenance shaft and took a moment to roll his shoulders. As a boy, he had loved crawling around in the Falcon’s innards. Now, broad-shouldered and exceptionally tall, it was an eternal annoyance.

“But if you’re asking me…” Ben felt heat flood his cheeks as it fell into place in his mind. Of course. He had known all along what he would ask for, and his Dad had known so as well.

Han gave a sharp, barking laugh. “We’ll be picking up your farm boy. I called it. Chewie owes me the next round at Maz’s.”

This time, the look Ben shot him was all incredulity. “I always ask to visit Poe. How did you get Uncle Chewie to bet against you?”

“Does it matter? He’s buying me a bottle of Maz’s best Corellian whiskey, and if you’re good I’ll share.”

His father sauntered away whistling an annoyingly cheerful tune under his breath – he never whistled, except when he knew it would annoy Ben – and Ben squeezed himself back into the Falcon’s guts.

He was already back to welding when he realized that of course Uncle Chewie knew he was itching to see Poe, and so was Dad. He’d been heartbroken when Poe’s leave was cancelled due to increased piracy in the sector.

“Kriff,” he muttered under his breath. He owed them one for this.

 

Ben sighed when the astromech just whirled around in excitement, chattering a mile a minute in binary.

_“I have to tell Poe! Poe will be happy! Poe missed Ben, he was sad and boring all the time!”_

“No. No. Beebee, listen to me.”

 _“Poe will be happy!”_ There was more whirling, and a few bumps against his shin that were bound to bruise. “ _Let me go, I have to tell Poe!”_

He rubbed his temples, and sighed.

So much for his grand plans of surprising Poe, with BB-8 as his accomplice. The droid was enthusiastic, for sure, but too enthusiastic. Poe would figure out the source of this enthusiasm as soon as he caught sight of him.

Good news was, he had made it successfully onto the New Republic Navy base Poe was currently stationed on, thank you for being officially listed as Poe’s partner in his personnel file. Bad news was, he was not permitted to be anywhere near the hangar.

Fortunately, Han Solo’s son was nothing if not sneaky and very good at disappearing himself. Now he just needed BB-8 to lure Poe into this abandoned maintenance shed right by the tarmac, and preferably _before_ Poe was informed that he had a visitor waiting for him.

Heaving a distinctly disgruntled sigh, Ben crouched down, getting on eye level with BB-8 like Poe did. “Beebee? Please”

The little droid rolled to a halt in front of him, and its head dome turned till the single large black optic looked at him. It made a big show of zooming in… on his nose.

Ben sighed. It could be just as obnoxiously stubborn as Poe.

_“Can I go tell Poe now?”_

“No. Not until you promise me that you’re going to bring him here so I can surprise him. Can I trust you to remember that?”

The only answer Ben got was a very rude bleep.

He was about ready to get to the tearing-out-his-hair stage, the one only the Falcon’s mysterious malfunctions and BB-8 ever inspired in him, when very familiar chuckles made him look up.

There stood Poe by the door, still in his sweaty orange flight suit, hair sweaty and ruffled from the helmet. Utterly gorgeous even in the dim light inside the shed.

Also: laughing at him.

Blood flooded Ben’s face and turned it a bright shade of pink.

Poe’s chuckles turned into full-blown laughter, and then he was running towards him, and Ben rose to his feet just in time to be hit by a Poe-shaped hurricane. Later he wouldn’t be able to say who kissed whom first, just that Poe’s tongue felt like heaven as it slipped into his mouth, and he gave the sweetest little moan when Ben’s hands landed on his ass.

BB-8 trilled smugly and bumped into Ben’s leg.

“You’re here? What are you doing here? How did you get here? _When_ did you get here?” As soon as their lips parted Poe was all questions and excitement, and then he was already yanking at Ben’s hand. “Never mind, you’ve got to see this! I got my new X-Wing, I told you about it, it’s the…”

Ben yanked back. “Poe?”

He waited till his lover’s warm brown eyes were on him again. Seven months apart, and he still looked at Ben like he meant the world to him. Ben’s heart skipped a beat. With every time they parted, and reunited again, he believed a little bit more that Poe would never stop looking at him like this.

Ben’s hand cupped Poe’s cheek, he rubbed the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip and got close again, pressed flush against Poe. They were no longer hidden from prying eyes, they stood right in front of the shed, but he didn’t care, and by the looks of it, neither did Poe. “Show me the ship later?”

Poe gulped. His gaze dropped to Ben’s lips, and went up to his eyes again. “Later.”

Then it was Poe yanking him along again, his fingers interlaced with Ben’s. His hands were calloused in different places than Ben’s, but his grip was as firm as his, and his steps were just barely on the proper side of hurried as he dragged him back towards the pilots’ barracks.

“ _Hey! What’s with me? You promised me an oil bath if I fetched Poe!_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Poe had told his squad he would be spending his leave on a freighter, they had thought he was joking.

The second time they had known him well enough to realize he was telling the truth, and promptly declared that he had to be the greatest weirdo in galactic history. _Or maybe just the greatest ship nerd ever_ , Muran had added, as if that made it better. Maybe it did, since all of them loved space ships a little bit more than most people would consider reasonable. It came with being a pilot.

Nobody thought it truly odd anymore these days, but Poe still received plenty of teasing. It had become a tradition, just like him complaining to Ben about the teasing had become part of this tradition.

“I don’t know what they’re on about. There’s nothing weird about being a pilot who spends his time off piloting,” he informed Ben.

Ben looked up from his calculations. He was sitting in the Falcon’s pilot chair, while Poe occupied the co-pilot chair, a rare honor since he was normally relegated to the backseat. “You’re not piloting anything. My Dad would sooner let a Wampa pilot the Falcon than you.”

Poe grinned and folded his hands behind his head. “Your Dad likes me.”

“Deep down.”

“Deep, deep down.”

They shared a grin.

“He’s also going to murder you if he finds out that you propped your feet up in his cockpit.”

Poe made a grand show out of waggling his eyebrows, and not taking his feet down. “I remember _other_ parts of me being pinned against these controls, Solo.”

Ben’s blush was all the reward he needed. The transition into hyperspace was a lot jerkier than normal, but it was worth the unpleasant flip-flop his belly made just for knowing he had flustered Ben so thoroughly.

“So it’s back to Nal Hutta then, Dad and Uncle Chewie should be just about done with the negotiation when we get back,” Ben remarked, trying his best for casual, and just sounding very awkward and not-casual. “We can load the cargo, and be on our way with no time lost.”

Poe didn’t mention the fuel spent on taking the Falcon halfway across the galaxy just to pick him up. He sure wasn’t complaining, but Han Solo must have liked him a lot better than he would ever admit, for he had never complained, neither about all the time nor the money spent on making sure that Poe and Ben could spend every leave together.

He nodded innocently. “Uhuh.” He stalked forward, crossing what little distance separated him from Ben, and clutched the headrest to both sides of Ben’s head, effectively pinning him to the pilot’s chair. “It’s cute how you try to pretend we’re having a completely normal conversation.”

Ben scowled. “We _are_ having a completely normal conversation.”

“Uhuh.”

“We are!”

Poe’s already wide grin got even wider. “Uhuh.”

It was Ben who surged forward and silenced him with a bruising kiss. Poe laughed into it and straddled his thighs – not for the first time grateful that the egg-shaped pilot chairs had no armrests.

He nipped at Ben’s lips, and moaned his appreciation when Ben’s tongue slipped into his mouth. “Finally,” he groaned against Ben’s mouth, “thought I’d have to wait forever for my proper welcome.”

The sound Ben made when Poe’s hands slipped under his vest were absolutely delicious, topped only by the strangled whine when Poe’s fingers wriggled under his shirt as well.

Poe paused, and basked in the growl it earned him.

“You’re the scoundrel and I’m the dutiful soldier. Shouldn’t it be you robbing me of my innocence?” Poe shot him a woeful look. “I’m feeling robbed by not being robbed here, Ben!”

Ben’s laughter was so worth it, even if he made a big show of yowling at the thwack to the back of his head. “Laser brain.”

He shrugged, completely unabashed, and waggled his eyebrows. “Hah. Gotta try my best for the man I love, even if he’s a grouch.” True, that. Ben was grumpy half the time, and grave enough for a man twice his age the rest of the time. Chewbacca said that was the lingering Jedi in him, but Poe suspected it was his Organa side.

Ben’s breath hitched.

Nine years of dating, and Ben still got caught off guard every time Poe casually announced his love for him as a matter of course. It was one of the many small things Poe found endearing about him.

So much was predictable; what he didn’t see coming was Ben getting up with Poe still clinging to him, and starting to walk them out of the cockpit. He was tall and strong, for sure, but he carried Poe so effortlessly that he had to be using the Force.

“Hey! Hey! What are you doing?” he protested, not because he minded being carried, but just because you had to protest when your ridiculously tall boyfriend lugged you around as if you weighed nothing. It was a matter of pride.

Ben answered him only with laughter, right until Poe silenced it with another kiss.

They didn’t make it to his bed, not even into his quarters.

Poe’s back slammed into the wall two doors down from Ben’s, and he laughed even as he tugged frantically at Ben’s blaster holster, and then at the fastenings of his pants. “Made it to your hallway. That’s a new record for round one.”

“Shut up, Dameron.”

Poe’s grin was the most shit-eating you could possibly manage with your boyfriend’s hand down your pants. “ _Make me_ , Solo.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day of his leave, his first day on the Millennium Falcon, and Poe Dameron found himself surprisingly disgruntled for today being such a good day.

Just to make sure Ben would know, he shot him a sulky look every now and then while he helped with repairs deep in the bowels of the Falcon. Normally, _helping with_ _repairs_ on day one after a long separation would be thinly phrased code for helping another with far more intimate needs, but Poe was _sulking_.

He still couldn’t believe he had been banned from the cockpit, and by his own lover no less.

It didn’t mean he had to roll over and give up. If anything was guaranteed to make Poe Dameron try his hardest, it was telling him that he couldn’t.

“So… our destination is a surprise, you say,” he said innocently.

“I did say that,” Ben told him, flashing him a smirk that was all Han Solo and equally as infuriating as his. “Three times, in fact. This is number four.”

Poe rolled his eyes. He wouldn’t throw his wrench at his boyfriend’s head, he decided. He would not. He was the older one, and thus more mature. Also, unlike certain smugglers who would remain unnamed, he wasn’t a _jerk_.

“Please remember that I’d get fired for being caught smuggling.”

Ben rolled his eyes as huffed, “You wouldn’t be caught smuggling. At worst you’d be caught travelling on a smuggler’s ship while the smugglers are smuggling.”

Poe raised the wrench.

“Okay, okay.” Ben lifted his hands in mock surrender, but his smirk ruined any half-assed attempt at contrition. “I promise. No smuggling while you’re on board. That’s the agreement, and we’re sticking to it.”

That was fair enough, and it had always been good enough for Poe, but today he felt like being difficult, so he asked, “Do I really want to believe that?”

Ben looked genuinely annoyed for a moment, making Poe worry that he had taken his teasing too far. In truth, Poe would never doubt that Ben as well as Han and Chewbacca would hold to the agreement. Nobody on board wanted to see Poe get in trouble.

Before Poe could consider apologizing, the smirk returned to Ben’s face, and he sauntered towards Poe with a provocative swagger to his hips. Well, sauntered as much as you could saunter in the confined space, and Poe sure wished there were more room for it. He liked Ben’s swagger. And his hips. And… _No. Don’t get distracted, Poe, you’re sulking._

“What’s wrong, Dameron? Suddenly you don’t trust me anymore?”

He kept his wrench stubbornly raised, as if he were even going to try and defend his virtue here. “Not when you ask me if I don’t trust you. That’s when I know I can’t trust you, _Solo_.”

“Touché.”

Strong arms closed around him and pulled him close, and damn it, but Poe was weak, and they had very little time together, and they’d already wasted hours of _doing repairs_ on actual repairs. He dropped the wrench and wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck, pulling himself up as he rose to his tiptoes.

Ben tasted of Wookiee spices from the dinner Chewbacca had cooked for them, and his grip on Poe’s hair was deliciously firm. As Ben kissed him, it was very hard to remember his grand plans of staying mad at him, or trying to weasel clues out of Ben.

One kiss turned into two and three and Poe finally lost count of them altogether when Ben’s hands slipped under his shirt, and what felt like just the blink of an eye before Ben dropped to his knees with his best rakish smirk. His dark eyes glittered with mischief and hunger alike. “I think it’s time to give you a proper welcome.”

_Ben? Ben? Hey, love birds, this is your captain speaking. We’re dropping out of hyperspace, think of Chewie’s virgin eyes and put some pants on._

With a groan, Poe buried his burning face in his hands, while Ben made a mad dash for the comlink, and shut it off.

“Why are we still spending our alone time on my father’s ship?”

Poe peered between his fingers. Ben’s face was bright red, and somehow that made everything funnier, even with Poe’s pants pooled around his feet and his hard-on flagging in the face of parental humiliation. A snicker worked its way up his throat. It was really quite funny, all things considered.

“Because you live on your father’s ship?”

“Yes. That”, Ben groaned. He shot the comlink another spiteful look.

“And most of the time, you like your Dad.”

“Most of the time.”

His sullen grumble earned another laugh from Poe. He pulled up his pants and did feel a little bit sorry for himself, funny or not. The chance for a _proper welcome_ was well and thoroughly dead till they were in Ben’s quarters, with the door locked and quite possibly padlocked.

“So… are you going to tell me our mystery destination now or do I have to keep guessing? Because I’d threaten to seduce you into giving away all your secrets, but your Dad just killed the mood and I really don’t want your Uncle walking in on us, either.”

Ben gave another pathetic groan. He was still crouching on the ground. “Actually…” He winced. “If you’re annoyed with the amount of family…” His jaw clenched. He was getting antsy for real now, Poe knew to tell the difference. “Kriff. This was a terrible idea.”

That…

It took Poe a moment to piece it together.

More family. That could be seeing Leia Organa, but as much as Poe hero worshipped the former senator and last Princess of Alderaan, it wouldn’t be a surprise for Poe. Seeing his Mom would be a special treat for Ben, who didn’t get to see as much of her as he used to since his mother decided to build the Resistance, and his father decided not to join. Poe knew it hadn’t been an easy choice, but years after his almost-fall Ben still didn’t trust himself with violence, and neither of his parents had wanted to risk him being captured, and falling into the hands of the First Order and thus of Snoke.

“Yes,” Ben said, slowly getting up. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, and grinned crookedly. “I thought you’d want to… You were sad that he couldn’t make it to visit you this year, and I know that you’re giving up on time with your Dad every time you spend your leave on the Falcon instead.”

They did try to spend Poe’s time off on Yavin 4, but… Oftentimes, they got stuck in the trying stage. With the Falcon always in some hot water or other, Han and Chewbacca often couldn’t do without Ben.

“We’re going to see my Dad? Really?” With a laugh, Poe all but _pounced_ on Ben. His smile was dazzling.

“He’s expecting us.”

“Thank you.” He smirked. “And you know… I do have a door with a lock on Yavin… for when it’s _my_ turn to give you a proper welcome.”


	4. Chapter 4

Poe would have been lying if he said that he didn’t ever wonder if it was worth it.

He had grown up with the story of his parents’ early years of marriage, which had seen them separated from another and from him while his Mom served the rebellion as a pilot, and his Dad as a Pathfinder. At the very best of times they got a few hours together every couple of weeks.

As a child, Poe had thought it romantic.

As a man of 30 years, oftentimes frustrated by the gritty details of maintaining a long-distance relationship over more than a decade, Poe knew better.

It was the little things that got to you. Going by yourself to every lunch or night out with your friends, craving some holo time after a long and exhausting mission while everybody else looked forward to holding their lovers in their arms. Knowing that Ben was just as alone, and that business took him to many cantinas with other scoundrels. Although Ben’s personality was on the sour side with most everyone, and truly sweet only with Poe and his Mom, they’d have to be blind not to see how handsome he was.

That is, Poe wasn’t jealous. Not as such. He knew he could trust Ben, just like Ben knew he could trust Poe when a pilot party got a little out of hand. He wasn’t jealous. But sometimes it hurt anyway.

What hurt most were the pitying glances. That hint of skepticism he could read in the eyes of some people when they talked relationships, and Poe spoke of the lover so many of his acquaintances and colleagues had never met. In his most morose moments, rare as these were, he wondered if they thought he’d made Ben up.

And then, then there were days like today, when it all just fit together perfectly.

Sitting in a smoky cantina with Ben, drinking and laughing and sharing these sappy lovestruck looks that would make Han Solo tease them mercilessly. Watching his back while he took care of business negotiations, and slipping away together once the mood turned less amiable. Walking hand in hand down dark streets while the noise of the cantina grew ever fainter in the distance, and basking in the knowledge that there was no place in the galaxy he would rather than here – and knowing without words that Ben felt the same.

“Are you happy?” Ben asked abruptly.

It was too dark to read his face, but Poe didn’t need to, he could hear the frown in his voice. He didn’t need to think about his answer, either. “Yes.”

“It’s not a normal life.”

Poe slipped an arm around Ben’s waist and pulled him closer, snuggling close against his side even as a frown started to show on his own forehead. He could feel his blissful buzz already fading away.

“It’s not. But we’re no normal people.” He chuckled. “I think the whole, you know, Force sensitive smuggler thing… It’s obvious from the start it would be different for us.”

Different. Maybe harder in some ways.

“But you know me, I’m not one for doing things the easy way.”

“But you’re happy?”

It was Poe’s turn to frown. Ben was oftentimes self-conscious or awkward, but usually that just turned him moodier. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” His response came far too fast; Ben must have realized it, too. “I’ve been thinking. That’s all.”

“Huh.” Thinking. Right. “Thinking about all the ways we could go wrong and I could grow tired of you?”

“You could find someone better,” Ben ground out. He sounded like he was gritting his teeth.

Poe shrugged lazily, as if alarm wasn’t making his belly feel funny. “I don’t know about better. I think who I have is pretty kriffing perfect for me.”

“My parents…”

He stopped them, placed himself right in front of Ben. They stood within the light of a dying streetlamp, but Poe hoped sheer force of will would let Ben know that he was giving him that Very Stern Look normally reserved for when he was done putting up with the nonsense of rookie pilots. “I don’t know what exactly is going on between your parents these days, and honestly, I don’t want to know details, that’s… Never mind. Point is, I don’t know about them. But I know you and I are not your parents. We’re not even my parents. We’re just you and I.”

“Poe…”

He placed a finger against Ben’s lips. “No. I’m not done talking.” And he was still using the officer’s voice. Normally he only ever used that on Ben in the bedroom, when they were feeling adventurous. “I’m right where I want to be, Ben. And I need you to trust me.”

He waited for a response, to get nothing but silence. It took Poe embarrassingly long to realize Ben was keeping silent because he’d told him to. “You can speak now,” he muttered sheepishly, and inwardly added _you nerf_.

Ben didn’t speak. He cradled Poe’s face between his hands and leaned down to kiss him, forsaking the need for words altogether.

Doubt wriggled at the back of Poe’s mind – he still wanted to know what had brought that on, and felt like he should be digging deeper. But for now Ben was finally kissing him instead of fretting, and answers could wait for the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

“So. Last time I’m picking you up from Mirrin Base.” Ben smiled, and it widened a bit when Poe smiled back, a little too casual, too at ease for someone who was about to leave behind everything he’d worked for.

“Think of the bright side: Next time you can say hi to your Mom when you pick me up,” Poe said and amped up his smile a little bit more.

They were walking shoulder to shoulder, and he wasn’t surprised when Poe’s fingers brushed against the back of his hand. Ben grasped for them. He didn’t feel comfortable with public displays of affection, not really, but Poe looked like he needed the reassurance.

“I’ll have to thank your Dad and Chewbacca for taking us to the _Echo of Hope_.”

Ben squeezed Poe’s hand. “Wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

He could have done without Poe’s squad being around, when this was their last opportunity to spend time together for… Who even knew how long. If he’d taken one lesson from his parents’ stories, it was that fighting for the rebellion didn’t come with a lot of free time. It didn’t come with a whole lot of certainty at all. It would have been nice to have Poe all to himself one last time before he had to share him with the greater good of the galaxy, but if he didn’t share Poe he wouldn’t be getting any time with him at all.

Poe grinned at him like he knew exactly where his thoughts were going.

Ben coughed, and averted his eyes.

“You know, there’s a perk to this.” He waited until Ben was looking at him again, and shot him a sly grin. “I’m no longer a New Republic officer. If I’m caught smuggling now…”

“You mean, if you’re about to engage in terrorism anyway, adding a few more crimes to your record can’t do any harm?” Ben asked innocently.

“Oy!” BB-8 wasn’t around to zap him, but Poe did just fine himself by jabbing an elbow into his side.

Ben raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll behave.”

“Yeah. Right.”

He shrugged. “Guess I earned that.”

“You did!” Poe huffed, and shot him another dirty look. “You could show a little bit more respect for your Mom’s work. The General’s a hero.”

Somehow, Ben found the strength to hold back on teasing Poe for his all-too-evident hero worship. After all, he was right.

They walked in silence towards the Falcon’s landing pad. If everything had gone right Poe’s Rapier Squadron would already be aboard, astromechs included. He still counted his blessings that he’d been able to bribe BB-8 into giving them at least these precious few minutes to themselves.

The Millennium Falcon stood open, waiting for them, but Poe grasped Ben’s wrist before he could board.

“Give me a moment.”

“Alright.” He watched Poe watch the base, and the squad of X-Wings flying low over them, on the way home. He couldn’t understand what was going through Poe’s head right now, but he could keep him company. For whatever that might be worth. If it was worth anything at all.

“Your mother would have understood why you need to go.”

Poe’s eyes found his again. He still looked very pensive. “I know. She would have gone, too.” His jaw tightened with determination. He looked already every bit the fierce rebel soldier. “I’ll be flying an old T-70.”

“Not a bad ship to fly. Our parents beat the Empire in the T-65.”

Poe’s snort of laughter was more than a little bit forced. “Thanks, Ben. No pressure, right?”

It was endearing, seeing confident Poe Dameron show his doubts. Endearing, but also unnecessary in Ben’s books.

“I’ve seen you fly. You’ll be the best pilot in the Resistance.”


End file.
